chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
CHDK firmware usage/MoreBest
The new "Collaborative Build" (previously JuciPhoX Build) has been taking off and there are so many new features and improvments, it's time to start yet ANOTHER firmeware usage page! :) "Collaborative" is too long to type and say. And "JuciPhoX" doesn't give everyone who has contributed proper credit. (I'm pretty sure that Jucifer and PhyrePhoX would agree, but they do deserve credit for starting out this amazing new collaborative build to which so many others were happy to contribute and work in cooperation. As well as being the programmers to come up with the most new features.) So I'm going to step on everyone's toes and coin a new and more fun name for this one, let's call this the new "MoreBest Build" (like AllBest but with MORE!) (This is a beginning documentation in progress. If anyone spots any errors please correct them. Only those features that are unique to the new MoreBest Build will be covered here. All other pre-existing features may be found on the original GrAnd Firmware and AllBest Firmware usage pages.) ---- MoreBest Firmware Usage =Extra Photo Operations= Disable Overrides :Allows the use of a half-press + down button press to quickly toggle any override settings on and off. The status of your overrides will appear where you normal override settings are displayed in the OSD but in your chosen warning color. (See "Visual Settings") :OFF - Turns off the "Disable Overrides" shortcut option. :ON - Starts out with any override settings enabled. :Disabled - Starts out with any override settings disabled. ::The "ON" and "Disabled" options allow you to use this feature in your custom menu (or where it is) as your quick override toggle instead of using any shortcut key. Some cameras may not have the shortcut feature available. : Include AutoISO & Bracketing :Includes AutoISO and Bracketing settings in the "Disable Override" settings. If not enabled then your AutoISO and Bracketing settings will not be turned on nor off by the "Disable Override" shortcut button. Enable Fast EV Switch :Turns your UP and DOWN buttons into a quick EV compensation buttons. You no longer have to press your function or menu buttons to adjust your EV settings while shooting. There is also a screen display showing your chosen EV-compensation settings by whatever step-size you have chosen (see below). It is advisable to move your OSD EV override display over your camera's own to prevent confusion. ::Note: when changing the EV compensation with this shortcut you will not see the image updated with your chosen EV change until you half-press the shutter. However, on cameras that have their own built-in histogram function, if display of Canon's own histogram is enabled on your screen then you will see a real-time change in your EVF/LCD as you change your EV values with this new short-cut. ::Note too: This change is not saved between camera power-downs. If you would always like to start out with a small negative preset EV value to avoid blown highlights, then use Canon's own EV compensation setting for your startup EV value. This Fast EV Switch will reflect that value on startup. Step Size (1EV)? :When using the Fast EV shortcut feature you can adjust how much you want to change your EV compensation with each UP or DOWN keypress. Step size is adjustable from 1/6EV up to 4EV in 1/6th EV increments. A major improvement over the adjustment levels and steps available in Canon's firmware. =OSD Parameters= Hide in Playback :When enabled this will hide all CHDK OSD elements from being displayed on your playback screen. A boon to those who were bothered by seeing the battery and other indicators in their playback screens. Center Menu :A cosmetic adjustment to your CHDK Menu screens to evenly place them on the screen. Always Select First Entry in Menu :Quickly position your menu-selection cursor on the first entry in any CHDK menu. Instead of having to press down once to enter the menu options it will now start out already on the first menu option. User Menu Enable :OFF - Disables use of the User Menu :On - Enables the User Menu when in mode and pressing HALF-PRESS + MENU. :On Direct - When entering mode your User Menu will be automatically displayed without having to press the MENU button. You may reach the main menu by scrolling to the bottom or using a HALF-PRESS + MENU shortcut keys. :Edit - Enters the editing mode for your User Menu. See the Allbest Firmware Usage page for User Menu programming instructions. User Menu as Root :Toggles the behavior of the Menus when the User Menu is turned ON. When this option is set then the User Menu will be the first one to be seen, and the main menu may be reached by using the HALF-PRESS + MENU shortcut keys. Show State :Displays your Override, Bracketing, and Override Disabled settings in their own positionable information area. Show Temperature :OFF - No display of camera component temperatures. :Optical - Displays the temperature of your optical elements (most assume this is used for the IS mechanism and Zoom/Focus motors). When the camera is first turned on this will most accurately reflect the environmental temperature. :CCD - Display the temperature of the CCD. Let's you know when it might be getting too warm. Or when it's cold enough to take lower-noise images. :Battery - Displays the temperature of the battery compartment. :All - Displays all 3 values. ::NOTE: All temperatures are displayed in Centigrade. (Westerners will have to wait until they put in a quick F=(9C/5)+32 function for us. Until then just know that you're not going to freeze when it displays 20.) Edge Overlay Enable edge overlay :Creates and overlays a high-contrast outline of the edges in the last half-press or shot that you took. Valuable for those that want to align features for panorama stitching or for doing stop-frame animations. Similar to an "onion-skinning" mode in animation software. Edge overlay threshold :Set the edge-overlay sensitivity. Lower values create edges along lower contrast / lower-brightness edges. Higher values only create edges on the highest contrast / brightest boundaries, and therefore fewer, finer, and more well defined lines. Adjust as per your needs. Edge overlay color :When selected press SET to display the standard color selection palette, to choose your edge-overlay highlighting color. Choose your color then press SET again to register that color with this function. Filespace Show Filespace Icon :Displays a small SD-card shaped icon on your screen to show how much filespace is left on your SD card. Opaque means remaining free space. Transparent means that space has been used. Use the OSD Layout Editor to position the icon anywhere on your screen. Show Space Bar :Displays a thin SD capacity remaining "fuel-gauge" icon on your screen. Location is positionable in your OSD Layout Editor. :Don't - Turn off this feature. :Horizont - Displays the bar-graph gauge in a horizontal orientation. :Vertical - Displays the bar-graph gauge in a vertical orientation. Size on Screen :Changes the display size of your "Space Bar" SD-capacity gauge. :1/4 - the bar-graph only goes 1/4th the width or height of your EVF/LCD display. :1/2 - the bar-graph goes 1/2 the width or height of your EVF/LCD display. : 1 - the bar-graph goes the full width or height of your EVF/LCD display. Width/Height :Change the width (for vertical space-bar) or height (for horizontal space-bar) in 1-pixel increments. Show Filespace in Percent :Display your SD-card space left in percentage of its total capacity. (Toggles between this and the MB option.) OSD display element positionable in your OSD Layout Editor. Show Filespace in MB :Displays your SD-card space-remaining in Megabytes. Toggles between this and the percentage option. (see above) Warning Unit :Don't - Don't create any warning when your free SD-card space is getting low. :Percent - Turn your space remaining display to the warning color when the percentage reaches or goes below your selected "% Threshold" (see below). :MB - Turn your space remaining display to the warning color when the Megabytes reaches or goes below your selected "MB Threshold (see below). % Threshold :Setting used in conjunction with above "Warning Unit" feature. Set the amount of SD-card space percentage remaining when you want that OSD element to turn to your chosen warning color. MB Threshold :Setting used in conjunction with the above "Warning Unit" feature. Set this to how many megabytes when your space remaining feature turns to your chosen warning color. ::Note: may be used in conjunction with a handy script if you need to ration the amount of photos you take on a long vacation. See this Photo Rations script. Clock Show Clock :Displays an OSD real-time clock. :Don't - No clock display. :Normal - Displays HH:MM :Seconds - Displays HH:MM:SS Clock Format :12-hour or 24-hour format toggle. When 12-hour format is used then the chosen 12-Hour Clock AM/PM indicators are enabled. 12h Clock Indicator :PM - Displays AM or PM suffix on the OSD Clock :P - Shorthand version of A or P for AM and PM on the OSD Clock (to save real-estate space). :. - Ultra-shorthand version of AM or PM. Displays a simple "." after the time to indicate PM, no character is displayed for AM. Examples: 10:30 = 10:30 AM, 11:15. = 11:15 PM (note the small period after the 15). @ Shutter Half-press Show :Shows your OSD clock during a half-press of your shutter button. :Don't - No clock display on a half-press. :Full - Shows full clock time during half-press. :Seconds - Only counts off the seconds in the clock display during a half-press. Handy when doing manual timings between consecutive shots without having to quickly call up some intervalometer script. Show OSD in Review Mode :Displays your OSD when in REVIEW mode. Do not confuse this with Playback mode. Review mode is when your last taken photo is temporarily being displayed as you hold down the shutter-button (and press SET to lock it into Review Mode) or when you have your Canon's Menu "Review" options turned on. This allows you to keep your on-screen grid and other settings visible when reviewing the photo to see if you got the framing or other settings as you had intended. =Video Parameters= Clear Video Params on Start :Wnen enabled this will clear all your custom video compression settings back to the camera's own defaults on startup. Fast Video Control :Pause and unpause movie by pressing left/right while recording. Only works on a few cameras. Has bugs, needs further development :Note: When using fast video control switch and the pause function the remaining video-record time calculation is reset, so it reflects the change in bitrate faster. Video Quality Control :When enabled, by the use of the up/down button you can increase or decrease movie quality OR bitrate (depends on what you enabled in the video override menu) - WHILE you are recording. Show Remaining Videotime :Displays a positionable OSD element to show remaining video space on your SD card. :Don't - No display of remaining time and or space. :hh:mm:ss - Display a clock of remaining video-recording time left. :KB's - Display space remaining in Kilobytes. :Both - Display remaining video-recording time in both HH:MM:SS and Kilobytes. Refresh Rate (~sec) :Due to the nature of video's variable bit-rate and compression methods, the "Show Remaining Videotime" has to be updated regularly by re-polling the card-space and the bit-rate to come up with a fairly accurate space-remaining estimate. Choose, in seconds, how often that you want this Video-Recording Space-Remaining to be updated. Shorter periods of time are less accurate from each on-screen update to the next. =RAW Parameters= Exceptions Disable @ Video Record? :Some cameras, the S-Series in particular, have a dedicated "Video Record" button where you can engage that and also shoot individual still-frames during video recording. It was found that RAW file-saving can interfere in this process. Turning this option on will ensure that you don't miss a shot or your video. Disable RAW @ Sports :Disable RAW saving when your turn your mode-dial to Sports Mode. This ensures that individuals won't miss fast action sequences due to RAW file-saving time, when forgetting to disengage their RAW feature. Disable RAW @ Burst :Disable RAW file-saving when using burst mode. Again, a handy override for those that never want to save RAW during fast burst-sequence shots. Disable RAW @ Timer :Disable RAW file-saving when using your camera's Custom Timer mode (akin to the safety feature for the burst mode). Disable RAW @ EV Bracketing :Disable RAW file-saving when you are using any of the high-speed bracketing features. Warn when Exception? :(I assume this will ...) Display a warning color OSD when any of the RAW File-Saving Exceptions are being met and RAW file-saving is turned on. (?) Bad Pixel Removal :A new feature is being implemented whereby a badpixel file will be chosen accordingly to the shutter-speed used. Here's some notes from that thread discussing this: - the software will NOT look for the usual "badpixels" file - it will look, however, for files in a "BADPIXELS" directory Make this directory off the ROOT of your SD card. Example: if SD card is device J then J:\BADPIXELS\(numeric filename) - each file in that directory should be named as a number corresponding to the shutter speed (as reported by propcase 264 after half-shoot on DIGIC III, and I think 69 on II) Here's how to obtain the value: 1) Go to the CHDK menu, select "Debug parameters", enable "Show PropCases", and select page 26 (page 6 for Digic II case 69) Correction: use value from get_tv96 propcase. 2) Set a shutter speed (let's say 1/5s) 3) Half-press the shutter release button 4) Look at the "264:" row - if it's like my camera, it'll say "224", and that's the filename you have to use for 1/5s - the files themselves are in the usual badpixel format, but the number after the "=" is NOT ignored - if the "RAWconv" badpixel behavior is selected, it behaves as usual, but will use the badpixels file for the current shutter speed (or the closest it finds) - if the "Average" behavior is selected, it will use the number after the "=" (let's call it "bias") to determine the pixel value: value=(value-bias)*((MAXVAL+bias)/MAXVAL) * (MAXVAL-bias) + nearest_neighbors_average * bias - if no badpixels file is found for the current exposure, the one with the closest tv number is used; if there are two equally distant ones, the lower-numbered one (i.e. the one corresponding to a longer exposure) is used Here's a list of standard shutter values for DIGIC II cameras from PropCase 69, or the uBASIC command of get_tv96 (Apparently these are the very same values/filenames needed for Digic III cameras): speed TV96-value = filename to use 64.0" = -576 50.8" = -544 40.3" = -512 32.0" = -480 25.4" = -448 20.0" = -416 16.0" = -384 12.7" = -352 10.0" = -320 8.0" = -288 6.3" = -256 5.0" = -224 4.0" = -192 3.2" = -160 2.5" = -128 2.0" = -96 1.6" = -64 1.3" = -32 1.0" = 0 0.8" = 32 0.6" = 64 0.5" = 96 0.4" = 128 0.3" = 160 1/4" = 192 1/5" = 224 1/6" = 256 1/8" = 288 1/10" = 320 1/13" = 352 1/15" = 384 1/20" = 416 1/25" = 448 1/30" = 480 1/40" = 512 1/50" = 544 1/60" = 576 1/80" = 608 1/100" = 640 1/125" = 672 1/160" = 704 1/200" = 736 1/250" = 768 1/320" = 800 1/400" = 832 1/500" = 864 1/640" = 896 1/800" = 928 1/1000" = 960 1/1250" = 992 1/1600" = 1021 1/2000" = 1053 Hint: use "show_bad_stat.exe rawfilename.cr2" to show the luminosity values of all pixels in a dark-frame. You can see where the noise ends and warm/hot-pixels start. The value listed for 0 (zero) luminosity is how many pixels were originally mapped-out at the factory as bad. The program "show_bad_stat.exe" may be obtained from: http://ewavr.nm.ru/chdk/show_bad_stat.zip IMPORTANT: At this time the badpixels files can't be longer than 4096 bytes. Any pixels listed over that limit won't be filtered out. =Scripting Parameters= Load Default Param Values :CHDK normally saves your last user-selected script parameters from one session to the next. Press SET when your menu cursor is on this option resets them to the default parameters as programmed into the script when first ran. A simple way to go back to a script's defaults after you've gotten hopelessly lost in many changes or just need a quick way to return to base settings. Parameters Set :Allows for the selection of 0 to 9 (ten) optional parameter sets for each script. If you select a new Parameter Set and then change your user-setting script parameters, CHDK will now remember your settings for each set. (The script parameter sets are saved in a CHDK/DATA/ directory named by the script in use at the time.) Now you can have up to 10 favorite settings for any one script. The next time you load the same script your favorite defaults can be called-up by just selecting numbers 0 to 9. =Custom Curves= (This is my understanding of how the new curve feature works. If some of this is in error please correct it.) :Enables the use of custom "curve" profiles to adjust the exposure of your RAW and JPG images. Please read this long thread Custom processing for JPEG (Tone curve, CA ...) at the CHDK Forum for its full functions and use. As well as downloading a custom-curve editor (PC) to create your own profiles. (You must have an account there to download any attachments on the posts.) :For those of you new to curve adjustments to exposures there's a nice little overview to what they do and how they might affect an image in this Curve Anthology Enable Curve :None - No curve profile is applied. :Custom - Your custom curve profile is applied as-is. :The following three options requires that you have a "SYSCURVES.CVF" file in your /CHDK/ folder. It is contained in a file named CurveUpdate.zip from this post which also contains the editor. :+1EV - Increases shadow detail by 1EV step. :+2EV - Increases shadow detail by 2EV steps. :Auto DR (auto dynamic range): ::Auto DR with Zebra is intended to be use for the direct application of the curves to the shot - and not for post processing (the feature is just mimic of the Fuji S100 +200, +400 Dynamic Range). The flow is: :::#. Activate Zebra display :::#. Activate Auto DR :::#. Use the camera EV negative compensation to reduce the Zebra overblown highlights shown on screen. I used the (+/-) button on the back of the camera. :::#. Take the shot. You will directly get the JPG without post processing. The luminance of the darker areas will be raised while the highlight is compressed. ::During the RAW develop process, you need to set the EV comp to the value that you used to reduce the high light blown out when you took the RAW. I don't use much in camera develop since it is a tricky art there (specially for WB issues). ::If the scene does not require you to reduce exposure to avoid blown highlights, the Auto DR feature does not do anything. Load Curve Profile :Load your desired curve profile from your /CHDK/CURVES/ folder. All curve profile files except for SYSCURVES.CVF should be in this folder. =Remote Parameters= (script) Enable Remote :Toggles your remote USB cable detection state as when used in scripts. (scriptless) Enable Remote :Toggles a scriptless USB-Remote shutter trigger. When this is enabled you may use your camera normally without any script and still use your USB-Remote cable to trigger the shutter. Have your camera in normal Record mode and NOT in mode. This is the same as if you pressed the shutter manually in all normal camera operations. :NOTE: You may first perform a half-press to auto-focus and set exposure with a short press of your USB-Remote trigger, The second press will then perform a full shutter-press. If you want to trigger a full shutter-press immediately just hold down your USB-Remote button a little longer. :Note: On some (all?) cameras the scriptless USB Remote trigger may be used to advance (in reverse order) from frame to frame in Playback mode. Now when giving a slide-show lecture you can stand away from the camera and just click the photo change button. :) (scriptless) Enable Sync :Used to synchronize 2 or more cameras when all hooked to the same USB-Remote signal. (scriptless) Enable Sync Delay :Allows you to fine-tune your USB-Remote triggering speed to match that of other cameras when using more than 1 camera. (For stereo imagery, multi-frame stop-action matrix effects, etc.) Rate of delay is adjusted with the settings below. (scriptless) Sync Delay 0.1ms :USB-Remote Sync delay in 0.1ms increments (1/1000th of a second). (scriptless) Sync Delay 0.1s :USB-Remote Sync delay in 0.1s increments (1/10th of a second). =Visual Settings= ::(add notes about new warning and display colors for all newer features) =Debug Parameters= ::(info needed on new Debug Menu featues, in particular the usage of partition swapping) ---- =New uBASIC and LUA Scripting Commands!= (List and describe their useage here! This list is only partial at the moment.) get_movie_status :Usage: ?? get_temperature :Example: "get_temperature 0", 0 returns optical, 1 returns CCD, and 2 returns battery temp select/case function :Here's a thread describing the use of the new uBASIC "select/case" feature. :http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,1995.0.html changed RANDOM command :Now you can supply two values min & max :Example: "playsound random 3 6" will play the sounds 3,4,5,6 in random order (if repeated in a while loop) playsound :Plays any of the built-in sound events, when sounds are turned on. :Example: "playsound 0" ::Where 0 is the startup sound. there are sounds ranging from 0 to 7, 7 being a nasty long beep. the first few sounds can only be played if they are NOT muted by the camera, the other beeps will be played though (cam must be unmuted, wasn't tested with the nasty error beep). this feature will lead to many more features, for example anti theft protection together with DGs Disco lights :0 = startup sound :1 = shutter sound :2 = button press sound :3 = selftimer :4 = short beep :5 = af confirmation :6 = error beep :7 = long beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep (nasty!)